Trick or Treat?
by Midnight113
Summary: It was All Hallows' Eve and Gabriella couldn't wait to go to the Halloween party her new friend Sharpay had invited her to, especially since her crush was going to be there. Too bad she was stuck going out with her little cousin instead. T&G. Oneshot.


**Trick or Treat? © Midnight113. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: **

**It was All Hallows' Eve and Gabriella couldn't wait to go to the Halloween party her new friend Sharpay had invited her to, especially since her crush was going to be there. Too bad she was stuck going out with her little cousin instead but with Troy Bolton joining them, maybe the night wouldn't end on a boring note after all. T&G. Oneshot.**

**_A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113._** **_Trick or Treat? is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!_**

* * *

**Trick or Treat?**

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'  
**

Gabriella Montez had been waiting two weeks for the Halloween party ever since her new best friend Sharpay Evans had given her an invitation to the gathering. According to the most popular girl in school, this party was going to be the event of the year because it was taking place at her house and everyone was invited.

After those two excruciatingly long weeks had finally passed, it was now Friday afternoon and exactly five hours before the party was to commence. Gabriella couldn't wait to get home from school, she was anxious now after having listened to everyone at East High go on an on about the party that was to be taking place that Halloween night.

Pulling into the driveway behind her mother's van, Gabriella grabbed her book bag and jumped out of her car not noticing the foreign vehicle that was parked directly in front of their yard. Instead, she focused on hopping over the pile of leaves that she had raked the day before but never bothered to pick up. She ran to the door, pulling out her key and entering the house excited to get to her room and try on her costume.

She had decided on a sexy, pirate outfit in red and white with black fish net stockings and knee high black boots that coincided nicely with the black corset that she was planning to wear over it. To complete the ensemble, she planned on strapping a little toy musket around her waist that would coordinate nicely with the outfit.

Brushing through the house, Gabriella barely noticed the commotion in the living room as she raced towards the staircase.

"Gabriella! Sweetheart is that you?" Maria Montez shouted from the room as Gabriella halted her frantic steps and sighed despairingly at being interrupted from her route to the bedroom.

"Yeah mom." She shouted into the house.

"Could you come here for a moment honey?" Her mom asked sweetly causing Gabriella to roll her eyes in annoyance and drop her book bag next to the stairs.

"Sure mom." Gabriella dragged her feet though the foyer in the family room where she witnessed her family members all sitting around the fireplace.

"Hi guys." Gabriella gave a meek wave in the direction of her aunt and uncle who were both sitting together on the couch while her mom was sitting alone in one of the chairs opposite them.

"Hi sweetheart, how was school?" Maria asked.

"Oh you know… it was school. So what's going on?" Gabriella was quick to get the point. The faster they got this over with the faster she could get ready for the party.

"Is that anyway to greet your aunt and uncle Gabi?" Maria scolded.

Gabriella smiled sweetly and approached the family members whom she hardly ever saw. "Hi Aunt Kat... Uncle Carlos." Gabriella kissed her aunt's cheek as she stood to greet her and gave her a little hug.

"Oh Gabriella dear, look at you! You grew up so fast." Aunt Kat took Gabriella hands and stepped back to assess her more clearly.

"Hey Kiddo, how's it going?" Uncle Carlos wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Pretty good. What are you guys doing here, it's not Christmas yet is it?" Gabriella joked.

"Not yet but we will be here for that too. Actually, there's been a small crisis." Aunt Kat started.

"Is everything alright?" Gabriella asked concerned as she looked over at her mother expectantly waiting for an explanation from one of the adults in the room.

"Well… you see. Carlos' sister just went into labor and we promised we would be there when she gave birth so-"

"I've got three hours to drive the next state over to make it in time to see my niece be born." Carlos finished for her.

"Oh wow." Gabriella eyes widened. "Well… good luck with that."

"Actually, there's more." Aunt Kat quietly began as she twisted her fingers together in a nervous fashion.

"Oh?" Gabriella looked over at her mom real quick before looking back at her aunt and uncle.

"We were sorta, kinda hoping that you would um… watch Emma while we're gone. It's Halloween and she's been looking forward to 'trick-or-treating' all month, we'd hate for her to miss it." Aunt Kat explained.

Gabriella slowly processed the words and then looked over at her mother. "I don't see why not? Mom loves that stuff right mom?" Gabriella smiled.

"Well actually Gabi, I have to work tonight. I have the late shift at the hospital so I can't go out with Emma which only leaves…" Maria Montez trailed off as Gabriella's face turned into a frown as her mother uttered, "you."

"But… I can't. I have a party I've been looking forward to for weeks. Can't someone else-"

"Oh please Gabriella, we would be indebted to you if you did this for us. Emma won't be trouble at all and you're the only person we trust with her." Aunt Kat pleaded.

"Gabriella would love to take Emma out tonight, wouldn't you Gabi?" Maria looked over at her daughter with a stern look as if daring her to decline.

Looking around at the different, hopeful expressions on her aunt and uncle's faces and then at her mother's, Gabriella felt cornered. Letting out a quiet sigh, she plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded her head as enthusiastically as she could given the circumstances. "I can't think of anything else I would rather do." Gabriella hoped the sarcastic remark slipped by unnoticed and based on the response from her aunt, she guessed it did.

"Oh thank you so much Gabriella, we owe you big time!"

Gabriella gave a forced chuckle and quietly exclaimed under her breath, "Yeah, like a sports car for my birthday big."

"Hmm… what was that dear?" Her mother questioned over Aunt Kat's happy gabbing.

"Oh nothing, just that's it's no big deal. Anything for family."

"Thank you both for taking her in for the weekend, you're going to have so much fun with her, I just know it."

"Can't wait." Gabriella spoke through gritted teeth. "Speaking of Emma, where is the little trouble m- I mean princess?" Gabriella saved herself when she saw her mother's angry face crop up on her otherwise pleasant features.

"Here I am Gabi!" Emma shouted as she bounded down the stairs and into the living room.

"Where have you been?" Gabriella asked while placing her hands on her hips.

"In your room, playing will all your make-up."

Gabriella turned her head away from the room so she could roll her eyes in secret before commenting quietly, "How precious of you."

"I even tried on the cool costume that was inside the closet but it was way too short, the bottom came up above my stomach and I couldn't tell where the neck went through because it was the same size." Emma began explaining as Gabriella's eyes widened in terror. "Gabi, why were there holes in the stockings and in the center of the dress? Doesn't that mean it's ruined?" Emma questioned, her big, curious eyes wandering her Aunt's face. "And what about-mmf" Emma was cut off as Gabriella cupped her hand over the nine year old's mouth, successfully muffling her voice.

Giving a nervous chuckle at her mother's scrutinizing gaze, Gabriella lied. "What? No no no no no, that's nothing. It's just my yoga, exercise, jogging outfit… thing. It's not as scanty as it sounds, honest."

"Gabriella." Maria began in a stern voice.

"We're just going to go upstairs so I can see her costume. Come on Shorty." Gabriella gripped Emma's elbow and dragged her around the corner and out of sight as the adults began conversing again.

* * *

"_Gee Gabs, that sucks." _

Gabriella rolled her eyes again as she spoke into the receiver of her cell phone. She was currently sprawled out on her bed, looking up at the ceiling as she sighed.

"I know Sharpay, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"_You could have said no." _Gabriella listened as the blond, drama queen popped her gum.

"Shar, you didn't see their faces. I couldn't just say no to them. Plus my mom was giving me this evil eye."

"_Oh no, not the evil eye."_ Sharpay exclaimed. _"Not to worry, I have a plan."_

"Oh great… that's reassuring."

"_Silence. Now here's what you're going to do. First, you're going to take your niece-"_

"Cousin." Gabriella corrected.

"_Like I said, little person whom cramps your style, and get them all that delicious candy so they can rot their teeth out." _Sharpay explained.

"Okay." Gabriella sat up and looked over at the closed bathroom door, waiting for Emma to come out and show off her costume.

"_Then, when she's not looking, you run away and come to the party." _Sharpay suggested, seemingly proud with her plan.

"Yeah… great idea Shar. Let me abandon my nine year old cousin so that something awful can happen to her like she gets lost or kidnapped while I go off to some party."

"_Alright, I get it. Bad idea. But Gabriella, this is a crucial time for you. It's finally the moment that you and Troy Bolton can get together, I have it all planned out."_

"Oh, well hopefully that plan is better than the one you just shared with me."

"_You know, I sense a lot of negative energy coming from you right now."_

"No, really?"

"_Isn't there someone who can watch her?"_

"Nope, just me."

"_I'm sorry Gabs, but maybe I'll see you later anyway? I'm giving out candy anyway so you guys can stop by if you want."_

"Thanks Shar, maybe we will stop by but don't hold your breath just in case." Gabriella sighed as the two friends hung up and Gabriella waited for Emma to come into her room.

A minute later, the little girl skipped into the bedroom dressed in tights with wings on her back.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a fairy, duh." Emma rolled her eyes mockingly.

"Oh, well… very nice."

"Thanks. Come on, let's get going." Emma pulled on Gabriella's hand and successfully got her off of the bed. "You're going to put your costume on right?" Emma asked sweetly.

"You know Em, I didn't exactly buy it to go out' trick-or-treating' with." Gabriella informed the child.

"But then… why did you get it?" Emma asked honestly confused.

"Well, I bought it for a party."

"Oh. But can't you wear it anyway?"

"I don't think so Shorty, I'm too old to wear a costume and go 'trick-or-treating' but I'll change into a nice warm sweatshirt and walk around with you anyway, how does that sound?" Gabriella asked.

Emma pouted and folded her little arms. "That's not very festive of you. I want you to put on the costume."

"Emma, this isn't a costume you would walk around the neighborhood in."

"I'm not going out until you put it on." Emma stomped her little foot and stuck her bottom lip out even more. "I'm gonna cry if you don't." She informed her.

Gabriella, fearing her cousin's waterworks that she's been subjected to at an earlier age, put her hands up in distress and conceded. "Fine… you win. I'll put it on but I'm wearing a coat over it." She told the little girl who began smiling at the news.

"You have to leave it unbuttoned." She pointed at Gabriella.

"Yes, okay, fine." Gabriella got up off her bed and grabbed her costume on her way to the bathroom to change.

* * *

After bidding farewell to her aunt and uncle and eating a quick meal with her mother before she headed off to work, Gabriella and Emma were now walking through the neighborhood.

It was about eight o' clock and the sun had just descended, leaving the full moon in its place. Gabriella walked along, her long black trench coat doing its best to hide her costume from the crowd of children that they were constantly passing along the sidewalk.

"Okay, here's the deal. We hit up the next two blocks. Get as much candy as possible and then hightail it back home, sound good?" Gabriella asked the little girl who was skipping along with her little plastic bag that was half full of goodies already.

"Na-ah. I want to visit every house in town." Emma protested.

"Em, I don't think there's enough time to do that." Gabriella told her.

"I don't care, I want to try." Emma pouted in Gabriella's direction as she ran up to one of the homes that was located a few houses down from where the party that Gabriella should have been at, was currently taking place.

Folding her arms over her chest, Gabriella waited patiently while Emma ran up to the house and rang the doorbell. As she waited for Emma to return, Gabriella noticed a tall figure off to her side dressed in all black with a phantom mask covering their face.

"Uh, hello?" Gabriella began. "Can I help you?"

"I've been looking all over the place for you." It was then that Gabriella noticed the bright blue eyes beaming at her from beneath the mask and recognized the golden boy's voice.

"Troy? What are you doing here?"

Troy Bolton, one of the most popular kids at East High and coincidentally the same person Gabriella had a crush on for the past month ever since her first day at school when he so elegantly walked right into her in the hallway. From that moment on, his face had plagued her thoughts on a daily basis.

They had known each other for a month now and somehow Troy had always managed to bump into her in the hallways to talk even though he was the one doing most of the talking while Gabriella just shyly listened and responded. Being the new girl, it always amazed her that Troy would take the time to even acknowledge someone like her but she wasn't complaining, in fact she secretly enjoyed the attention he gave her.

Slowly, Troy unveiled his face to her letting a wide smile appear as the mask was removed. "Sharpay told me you weren't coming to the party because you had to take your niece 'trick-or-treating."

Gabriella sighed, "My cousin actually."

Troy shook his head. "Oh."

"Yeah, her parents had a little family emergency and couldn't go with her. Since my mom's working at the moment, that only leaves me to go out with her." Gabriella shrugged. "I was sort of guilt tripped into it."

"Ah." Troy nodded his head in understanding. "Do you mind if I join you guys?" He asked unexpectedly.

"What? Why would you want to do that? Everyone's at that party right now. Wouldn't you rather be there?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Well… parties aren't really my thing and besides, I'd rather be here with you anyway."

Gabriella blushed at his words and averted her eyes from his gaze. "Oh… I don't mind at all. But… you're going to have to ask Emma."

"Ask me what?" Emma appeared next to them.

Troy looked down at her and smiled. He kneeled down so that he was at her height and looked her in the eye. "Hey cutie, my name's Troy."

Emma looked at her cousin real quick to make sure it was okay to introduce herself and then smiled happily when she saw Gabriella nod at her.

"I'm Emma."

"It's very nice to meet you Emma. I love your costume, you're a very adorable fairy."

Emma's smile was bright and wide as she shyly thanked him.

"I was just asking your cousin here if I could join both of you ladies for 'trick-or-treating'. Would that be okay with you?" Troy tilted his head and asked the nine year old.

"YES!" She shouted enthusiastically. "Gabi's putting a damper on the mood anyway because she won't show off her costume."

"Hey!" Gabriella pouted. "I put it on, I didn't have to but I did."

Troy just laughed and then looked Gabriella up and down with his eyes. "You can take that coat off you know, I'd love to see it myself."

Gabriella blushed again. "Maybe later." She mumbled while gripping the coat tighter to her body and looking over at Emma. "Alright Shorty, let's get this show on the road."

"Yippee! I want to go to that house next." Emma pointed at the large Spanish Colonial home that was across the street.

"Alright, lead the way." Gabriella motioned with her head as the little girl began the long trek. "And look both ways Emma!" Gabriella reminded her cousin as she halted on the sidewalk to check for any traffic. Seeing it was clear, she ran excitingly across the road and up the driveway.

Troy laughed quietly as he and Gabriella took their time following after her. "You're really good with her." Troy commented.

"I don't know about that." Gabriella smiled at him. "She can get on my nerves sometimes."

"That's only natural with kids. I've got a couple cousins myself who I've hung out with and they're annoying as hell but only because they want attention." Troy leaned in close to her so that their shoulders bumped. "At least she listens to you."

Gabriella giggled and walked along the sidewalk, stopping by and old oak tree as they waited for Emma to finish up. "You wouldn't last a day with my cousin. Last time she visited, she was playing with a ball in the house and sure enough… she smashed my mom's favorite vase." Troy's eyes widened as Gabriella shook her head. "Naturally I got blamed for it of course."

"Oh, of course." Troy mimicked her with a smile.

"She also likes to play with my make up and dress up in my clothes."

Chuckling, Troy stuffed his hands in his pocket and leaned against the tree. Watching Gabriella with hooded eyes.

"Well you know what they say, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." Troy informed her causing Gabriella to let out a quick scoff.

"Yeah, or the best way to aggravate me but yours works too." She joked with him as he smiled.

They quietly stood together, watching all the kids walking by chatting away about the kind of candy they had in their bags and listening to the loud chorus of "Trick-or-Treat, Happy Halloween" being shouted throughout the small neighborhood.

Breaking the silence, Gabriella turned her head towards Troy and quietly muttered, "You know, you don't have to stay. You can go to the party if you want, I won't mind."

Troy just tilted his head, regarding her in a strange way and then slowly smirked. "You trying to get rid of me?"

"No… that's not what I meant." Gabriella panicked slightly at having her words misinterpreted.

"Gabriella, chill. I want to be here, if I didn't want to see you tonight I never would have left that party in the first place to come out here and look for you." Troy straightened himself from the tree and looked her over slowly as he attempted to soothe her mind.

"But… but why?" Gabriella stuttered over her words. "I mean we don't really even know each other."

"Well, I was hoping we could change that." Troy moved closer to her just a tad, his black cape blowing in the breeze and his mask hanging off around his neck.

Gabriella stared at him in shock, trying to figure out how to word her thoughts. "But there's nothing interesting about me. I'm just the shy new girl who likes math a little too much." She leaned dejectedly against the tree, slumping her shoulders and tilting her head back to look up at the moon's light that was streaming through the naked branches.

Troy moved an inch closer to her, his voice next to her ear as he spoke. "You think very little of yourself you know? And you shouldn't." Troy's voice was so quiet, she could barely hear him above the howling wind that was causing the fallen leaves to dance around them.

Gabriella moved her head to the side slowly and looked at Troy with half lidded eyes. "There's nothing special about me Troy."

"I think there is." Troy's whisper caught her off guard and forced her to open her eyes wider to stare at him in disbelief. Troy however, was now looking down at the grass and avoiding her gaze. His arm was leaning against the tree and the other one was playing with the end of his cape.

Troy hesitantly lifted his head, gauging her reaction to his words and was surprised to see a her mouth hanging open slightly in reaction. Feeling brave and wanting so desperately to lean in and assist Gabriella in closing her mouth, Troy inched closer to her face. His head instinctively moving nearer to hers as he got the courage to finally close the distance. Their lips were centimeters apart and Gabriella's heart was beating so fast, she was afraid it was going to explode at his proximity. The cold breeze forgotten as his body shielded her from the wind and his lips brushed her gently.

"Look what I got!" Emma shouted as she ran down the pathway from the house, excited to share her latest prize from the night.

Troy and Gabriella sprang apart, Troy taking a step back away form her and off the tree as Gabriella's heated face harshly reconnected with the cool night air.

"It's the biggest chocolate bar I've ever seen!" She exclaimed happily and pulled the large candy bar out of her bag to showcase.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, avoiding the stare that Gabriella was sending him out of the corner of her eye.

"That's great!" He replied. "You know in my experience, the big houses always give out the bigger candy bars."

"Really?" Emma asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Mmh-hm." Troy nodded.

"Cool!" Emma looked at her surroundings and then over at Gabriella. "Gabi, can we go to that one next." Emma pointed at the other fairly large home on the street that was a few houses down from where they were standing.

Gabriella, finally recuperating from the 'almost kiss' with Troy, nodded her head still in a dumbfounded state.

"Come on Troy!" Emma grabbed Troy's hand and lead the way as they walked towards the house.

Gabriella moved to follow then watched from a distance as Troy turned back to look at her from over his shoulder and smiled wide in her direction, making Gabriella mimic him instantly.

* * *

The three of them walked along the sidewalk, chatting happily amongst themselves as they neared the end of the cul-de-sac. They just happened to be on the same exact street that Sharpay lived on. Gabriella immediately noticed the large mansion at the end of the road where all the cars were parked out in front of the street and every kid who was out 'trick-or-treating' seemed to be frolicking towards the house in that moment.

"What to go say hi?" Troy turned his head to her and asked.

"Oh... we don't have to if you don't want to." Gabriella responded quickly, honestly wanting to say hi to her friends real quick but afraid that if Troy saw all the fun he could be having at the party, he would quickly abandon her and Emma.

"What? No way, come on." Troy smiled and looked down at Emma. "Hey Emma, you ready for the largest candy bar of them all?"

Emma nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Okay then, let's go." Troy declared.

As they neared the front door they could hear all kinds of weird sounds and noises being emitted from the house, wolves howling, ghosts booing and witches cackling. The flicking lights on the front step helped enhance the fog machine that was doing its job of fogging up the front entryway.

"This is awesome!" Emma shouted as she ran up the steps passing the large spider wed that housed an oversized tarantula in its center. There were gravestones all around the yard and jack o' lanterns carved out in silly shapes lighting up the walkway.

"Wow, Sharpay sure does go all out doesn't she?" Gabriella commented, having not seen the house prior to that night.

"This is nothing, wait 'till you see the garage." Troy told her having been at the house earlier that night.

"What's in the garage?" Gabriella inquired curiously as they walked up the steps not noticing that Emma had already rung the bell and the door was already opening.

Sharpay stood decked out in her witch costume, completely covered in pink. Her gigantic hot pink pointy had sat comfortably in top of her head as she beamed at the three of them. "Happy Halloween everybody!" She shouted.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Emma responded, holding out her little bag anxiously awaiting a candy bar.

"Hey there little munchkin, I've got just the thing for you." Sharpay walked away real quick and then returned with a very large chocolate bar. "Here you go." Sharpay dropped the candy into her bag and smiled at Emma's eyes that were glowing in glee.

"Wow, that's bigger than the last one." Emma announced as she turned to Gabriella. "Gabi did you see? It was humongous!"

Gabriella laughed at her cousins face and nodded. "I did see it, now what do you say Emma?"

"Thank you!" She shouted as she moved away from the door to go inspect the decorations around the house.

"You're welcome." Sharpay giggled.

"Stay in the yard Shorty!" Gabriella called after Emma her waved her hand at her.

"Hey guys." Sharpay leaned against the doorway observing them.

"What's up Evans?" Troy asked

"Oh my gosh, you have no idea how crazy it is in here!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Gabriella chuckled in response. "That's good Shar."

"No it's not, I ran out of ice." She sighed.

"Uh oh." Troy mocked with a smile.

"Tell me about it." Sharpay shook her head. "So I see you guys found each other huh?" Sharpay wiggled her eyebrows causing Gabriella to blush.

"Uh... yeah. He just... popped up out of thin air." Gabriella mumbled.

"It wasn't hard, all I had to do was look for the most beautiful girl on the street." Troy spoke and then quickly rubbed his hand across his face at his blunt words and averted his eyes from the shocked stare Gabriella was sending him and instead focused his attention on one of the fake spiders on the wall.

"Well isn't that just so sweet." Sharpay gushed. "You should have heard him earlier Gabs, he wouldn't stop asking about you. I finally had to tell the guy where you were in order to get him to shut up." Sharpay giggled.

Troy gave out a nervous chuckle and then coughed to clear his throat and get Sharpay to stop with the embarrassing comments. "Ookayy, how about we go see what's in the garage." Troy clapped his hands together and grabbed Gabriella's hand to steer her away from the pink witch.

"Oh yes, go enjoy and if you see Chad tell him we need more ice. I'll talk to you later Gabs!" Sharpay waved as Gabriella stumbled off the front steps yelling a quick 'bye Shar' as Troy pulled her away barely registering Sharpay's shout of "And take off that coat, it's ruining your costume!"

Gabriella just rolled her eyes and focused on Troy. "Whoa, what's the hurry?" Gabriella asked as they met up with Emma who had a lollipop sticking out of her mouth as she looked around the little graveyard admiring the lights and fog.

"Emma, what did I tell you earlier about eating the candy before we get home?" Gabriella scolded with her hands on her hips.

Looking down shyly at her feet, Emma removed the sweet treat and looked up sadly. "Sorry Gabi." She quietly mumbled.

"It's okay, just don't do it again. Remember not all candy could be safe to have Emma. You never know, that's why you have to let me and Aunt Maria check it later before you can eat it so we can make sure it's not open alright?"

Emma shook her head in understanding. "Okay." Gabriella shook her head happily and then looked over at Troy who was watching her carefully with a smug grin.

"What?"

"Nothing... you just look cute when you're being all motherly and protective." Troy shrugged.

"Cute?" Gabriella tilted her head surprised by his comment and tried desperately to hide the pink tint that was creeping onto her face once again.

"Yeah... cute." Troy nodded and then turned to Emma real quick. "You ready to see the garage Emma, I swear you won't be disappointed."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Emma agreed as the walked around the yard to the back of the house where the large, four car, detached garage was.

Gabriella stopped in her tracks as she noticed the doors were all shut except one that was covered with a black sheet as it blew in the wind. She could see the flashing blue and white lights form under the sheet and noticed all the fog rolling out form underneath. It didn't fully dawn on her what the garage was until she heard the screams being emitted from inside.

"A haunted house?" Gabriella asked in shock.

Troy nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yup... isn't it great? Chad and I put it together."

"Can we go in, please!" Emma asked sweetly, looking up at Gabriella with the same big, brown eyes that she possessed as well.

"Definitely." Gabriella nodded. She hadn't been in a haunted house since she was really little and was excited to see what was inside as she listened to the screams and watched a couple of girls exit from outside the sheet.

"Alright, let's go!

Troy held up the sheet as the three of them ducked underneath and entered the dark garage. They saw two different passage ways. One where you entered and the other was the exit. They watched with amusement as Taylor Mckessie and Zeke Baylor came through the end, Taylor clutching onto Zeke's arm in fright. Taylor was another close friend of Gabriella's since she had arrived at East High while Zeke was on the basketball team with Troy. He was considered another one of the more popular guys.

"Hey Tay..." Gabriella called as the two walked over.

"Hey Gabriella, you made it! What happened to your cousin?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, she's right there." Gabriella pointed to the little girl who was studying part of the props and decorations. "We just decided to stop by and say hi to Shar real quick and then Troy pulled me over here to show me this haunted house" Gabriella explained.

"Dude, you guys did a great job on this. I was scared shit-less." Zeke spoke up as he and Troy did a manly handshake.

"Thanks, we tried." Troy shrugged. "What did you think Mckessie?"

"I hate these things, they always give me the creeps. Especially that lunkhead basketball man, what an idiot. He's nothing like my Zeke here." Taylor smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Oh you're so sweet."

"Have fun guys!" Taylor waved as the exited through the sheet and made their way back up to the party.

Troy smiled at Gabriella and motioned for her to lead the way. "You first."

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella giggled and giddily made her way through the twist and turns of the haunted house, Emma gripped her hand and stayed close as she observed the different sights to behold. The first room was a tomb with mummies and snakes, different lights and sounds made the two girls scream in fright when one of the mummies came to life and started to get out of the sarcophagus, moaning the entire time.

Troy just chuckled as Emma gripped his leg and yelled. "It's alive!"

Troy gave the mummy a thumbs up. "Good work Jason, keep at it."

Jason Cross, another one of Troy's friends on the basketball team, made a weird moaning sound in return and lifted his arm in acknowledgment.

Gabriella laughed as they continued on their way, passing through several other little rooms as the stumbled upon Ryan Evans who was Sharpay's twin Brother and his girlfriend Kelsi Nielson. They were both dressed like vampires and immediately got into their roles. "I vant to driiink your blooooood." Ryan spoke menacingly.

"Nicely done Ryan, try to enunciate a little more." Troy held up his fingers to indicate.

Ryan removed his fake, pointy teeth so he could speak clearly. "Thanks Troy, I'm really trying but these teeth are making it difficult."

"Same here." Kelsi spoke up as they regarded Troy. "Hey Gabi."

Gabriella just giggled at the hilarity of the situation and waved back shyly.

"Well you guys are pretty scary so keep at it." Troy laughed as they agreed and went back into vampire mode.

Continuing along to the end of the haunted house. Emma pulled on Gabriella hand to get her attention.

"Look at all the cool bats and spiders Gabi."

"I know." Gabriella agreed while observing the fake, plastic toys that looked so lifelike. Gabriella pointed out a few large white sheets acting as ghosts as they booed at them while walking by.

Finally coming to the very end of the passage, they were about to safely exit unharmed but not before a werewolf leaped out from the shadows causing the both girls to scream in fright and cling to Troy's body.

The werewolf with an abnormally large Afro, started to laugh and howl mockingly. "Hey little lady, how about we go howl at the moon together."

"Good work Chad, you successfully gave them a good scare." Troy teased as Gabriella embarrassingly pried her hands off of Troy's body but Emma kept clinging onto his leg for life.

"Chad Danforth, you suck." Gabriella joked as she recomposed herself and smiled at Troy's best friend whom she had become quite close to since he had been dating her newest friend Sharpay Evans.

"Don't worry Gabs, you still love me." Chad spoke arrogantly.

"Oh right... how could I forget." Gabriella mocked. "Nice costume, it's very fitting with all the... hair." Gabriella ended lamely.

"Isn't it? And who's the little bug?" Chad asked, eyeing Emma closely.

"I'm a fairy you dork!" Emma pouted and placed her hands on her hips reminiscent of Gabriella's stance from earlier.

"Well pardon me Tink." Chad joked.

"This is my cousin Emma." Gabriella introduced them.

"Oh right, now I remember Sharpay saying something or other about that."

"Yup, I'm stuck with the little rascal for the weekend." Gabriella supplied.

"Well that should be fun, glad you could make it tonight Gabs. I know my man Troy here is too." Chad winked in his friend's direction as Troy shoved him.

"Dude, shut up." Troy smiled nervously at Gabriella.

"Alright, alright. I gotta get back to work but I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Chad, oh... and Sharpay says she needs ice." Gabriella informed him as he cursed silently under his breath.

"Darn woman is always spoiling my fun."

"Yet you love her anyway." Troy joked.

"Shocking isn't it?" Chad replied as he waved them off and went back into the shadows to prepare for his next victim.

Gabriella laughed as the three exited the garage with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks Troy, I needed that." Gabriella spoke as they began walking back towards the street.

"I'm glad."

"It's getting late Emma and cold, I think we should be heading home now don't you?" Gabriella asked the little girl who looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Just one more house... please!" She pleaded.

"Well..."

"Pretty please, I'll let you have some of my candy." Emma bribed.

"In that case, okay one more but only one more." Gabriella lifted her finger to emphasize her point.

"YAY!" Emma shouted as she ran along the sidewalk to the next house over.

Troy chucked as he buried his hands in his pockets. "You're going to be a great mother someday."

Gabriella smiled at him. "You too. A father I mean... not a mother because you know... you're a guy not a girl." She mentally scolded herself for the awkward moment she just created but was relieved to hear Troy burst out in laughter.

"You're even cuter when your flustered."

Gabriella blushed for the hundredth time that night and then stubbornly commented. "I'm not flustered and stop calling me cute."

"Why? You are." He adamantly spoke.

"Well... I don't believe it. I'm just a geek."

"Well in my opinion, geeks are cuter than any other type of girl." Troy shared with a smile.

Gabriella smiled at his words and then stared at him. "Thanks, but you don't have to say it if you don't really mean it." She sighed sadly.

"You're going to learn Gabriella, that I only ever say the things I mean. Trust me on that." Troy winked in her direction and continued walking when he saw Emma come running towards them. Gabriella was left in shock at the way things had been going and she was happy with how things had progressed with Troy. She almost didn't want the night to end.

* * *

"Well, he we are." Gabriella spoke as they walked up the front steps to her house. There were no cars in the driveway save for Gabriella's so she figured her mother wasn't home yet. "Emma, go inside and place your bag on the table. We'll go through it together okay?"

"Okay, I can't wait to count it all." She replied happily. "Will I see you again?" Emma asked Troy shyly having liked being in his company.

Troy looked over at Gabriella and smiled. "I hope so, take it easy kiddo." He leaned forward and ruffled Emma's hair affectionately. "Try not to eat all the candy in one night okay, I don't think your cousin and aunt could handle you on a mad sugar rush all weekend." He joked as Emma beamed up at him.

"Yes sir! Bye!" She waved as she disappeared through the doorway.

"I'll be in in a minute Shorty." Gabriella closed the door and looked over at Troy who was staring at her costume that was fully viewable for all to see. During the walk home, Gabriella had shed the long coat feeling confident enough to show off her costume now that the night had ended and Troy was admiring it. Clutching the coat that was rolled up in her arms, she watched Troy's eyes skim her body as he landed on her face.

"Cool costume, I'm glad you finally let me see the whole thing without the coat on." He nodded.

"Thanks." Gabriella bit her bottom lip nervously.

They were silent for a few moments until Troy finally spoke, "I had fun tonight. I think 'trick-or-treating' with you and Emma is the most fun I've had all year." He laughed nervously at his proclamation.

Gabriella brushed back a loose strand of her long wavy black hair and grinned. "Me too."

"Maybe... we can do it again sometime?"

"I think 'trick-or-treating' only happens once a year Troy." Gabriella joked.

"You know what I mean Gabriella."

Giving out a little sigh, Gabriella still felt his interest with her was too good to be true. "Are you sure you want to hang out with someone like me Troy? I'm not exactly popular-"

"Why do you keep saying that? You're friends with Sharpay aren't you?"

"Yeah but... she kind of glued herself to me. She saw that I was wearing pink, designer boots my first day at East High and we've been friends ever since." Gabriella joked.

"Well consider this me gluing myself to you." Troy retorted. "I like you... a lot. I've been trying to tell you that for weeks now actually." Troy rubbed the back of his neck. "I think bumping into you in the hallway that day is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "You, you... like me?" She stuttered.

Shaking his head, Troy sighed. "Yeah but for some weird reason I don't think you like me that much. I mean... every time I try to talk to you at school you're always really quiet and you always run away from me."

"That's because I'm a big, shy scaredy cat." Gabriella mumbled out but Troy heard her every word. "The truth is... I like you too but I just didn't think someone like you would ever go for someone like me." She revealed.

"Well... for someone who considers herself a geek, you're not that smart Gabriella." Troy spoke quickly when he saw the hurt flash through her eyes. "I've liked you since the moment I met you, before I ever knew anything about you." He spoke honestly.

"Oh." She whispered. "Well that changes everything."

"I also don't care about the status quo and putting people into categories and groups. If you had just gotten to know me sooner, you would have known that." He shared.

Gabriella shook her head and looked down at the ground.

"So... what do you say? You want to go out with me next Friday? Dinner and a movie?" He asked confidently.

"Smiling at his question, she shook her head. "That sounds great."

"Really?" He asked surprised and then cleared his throat. "I mean, that's awesome! So I'll pick you up here okay?"

"Sounds good." She nodded, now very amused with his nervousness as he started backing up to leave.

"Cool."

"Excellent."

"Fantastic."

"Wonderful."

"Gnarly."

At that, Gabriella burst out laughing watching Troy smirk as he almost tripped off the porch steps on his way down to the pathway. Not being able to keep his eyes off her. Once he recollected himself, he grinned and kept walking backwards giving her sheepish wave. "I'll see you Monday."

"See ya." She waved and opened the front door, shutting it behind her as she leaned against it. Letting out a big breath in relief, Gabriella smiled and then jumped ten feet in the air when she heard knocking come from the the door behind her.

Turning around to open it again, she stood with a smile seeing Troy standing there with a grin. "Forget something?" She asked.

"Yeah, 'Trick-or-Treat?'" He asked.

Gabriella scrunched her eyebrows curiously. "What?"

"Trick-or Treat?" He asked again with a smile.

"Um... treat." The moment the words left her mouth, Troy's lips crashed down onto hers in a unexpected urgency. The kiss was short and sweet, only lasting a minute but as the two pulled away to look in each others eyes, they knew the affects of the kiss would last much longer.

"Happy Halloween Gabriella." Troy spoke huskily against the wind as he backed away and disappeared down the walkway, leaving her with the biggest grin on her face and butterflies bouncing around in her stomach.

She walked back into her house and shut the door, sighing contently as the feeling in her stomach never once diminished.

"Come on Gabi, hurry up already. I want to eat some chocolate!" Emma shouted from the kitchen.

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella's smile never once wavered from her face as she walked to the kitchen all the while thinking that even though her Halloween hadn't gone as she had originally planned, she wouldn't have traded being out with Emma and Troy that night for anything in the world. It most certainly was a Happy Halloween indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little something I came up with that was cute and sweet for Halloween. I know it's out a little early too but since I'm not going to be around I figured I'd post this now to help get in the mood. I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated, let me know if this completely sucked or not and my apologies for and grammatical errors. For those of you who celebrate, I hope you have a Happy Halloween. As a side note, if you've never been in a makeshift haunted house in someone's garage... you should go find one because they're really cool.**


End file.
